Mobile devices have become mainstream and indispensable tools for the masses. The mobile devices of today are powerful and include features that previously were only available on desktop or laptop computers. Mobile devices have become so powerful that they can be used as replacements to desktop or laptop computers for most commonly used tasks such as the Internet browsing, emailing and using Internet based services. Mobile devices typically includes wireless networking, e.g., Bluetooth and Wi-Fi, to enable data communication with external systems.